


killing me slowly

by Positive



Series: nothing personal [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Masochism, Double Penetration, Dream SMP as minor characters, Edgeplay, Fights, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Multi, Ownership, Punishment, Revenge, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive/pseuds/Positive
Summary: **this is a direct sequel to "this is love"**So I keep you at arm's length and let you goBut I don't wanna give you awayYeah, I keep you at arm's length and let you goBut only if you promise to stayYou think you know that you know, but you really don't know meI know you love so hard, and it's killing me slowlyAnd now I can't eat, can't sleep, knowing that you're not lonely---George comes to cash in on the favor that Technoblade had promised in payment of revealing the location to Dream's house. The favor: kiss him in front of Dream.The reaction to this is exactly what you expect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: nothing personal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094375
Comments: 24
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Technodream playlist specific to the vibes in this series, give it a listen as you read:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3v6GQqaC67iOH9ecbcZ7G7?si=UYWv8BN8S5S-NrLdh7fH6A
> 
> It should go without saying, but I recommend you read the first two installments before this one.

It had been weeks since that night at Dream’s base.

Technoblade woke up that morning strangely content at finding Dream in bed with him.

And he was afraid.

For the first time in a while.

Techno managed to play it off as he slowly slipped on his clothes, giving Dream just enough lingering touches to make him believe there was something beyond another one night stand.

When Dream’s door closed behind him and the morning light hit his eyes, Technoblade let out a breath of relief.

Now, the ache between Technoblade’s legs had long faded, leaving a feeling of something else in his chest.

Maybe it was akin to missing someone, but Technoblade didn’t want to waste the time and energy to sit down and figure it out.

Attachments developed weakness, and as far as Technoblade was concerned he was not adamant to make more.

What he and Dream had was confusing and beautiful and full of pain of more than one kind, but Technoblade knew that as much as he liked spending time in Dream’s arms he could never let it develop.

Both of them were like lions on each other’s throats, and every time they clashed Techno was amazed that they both walked away in one piece.

They were too much of the same to let anything resembling a possible relationship to develop, as much as they both wanted something to.

One wrong slip and one of them would end up bleeding into the grass, throat slit.

And he had a feeling that Dream knew that as well.

So Techno devolved back into his work.

He trained with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Wilbur.

Brushed off any questions of that one drunken night and the day after.

Developed his collection of weapons and armour, and started on building a cabin up in the north.

A place where he could live in seclusion away from the chaos of government...and Dream.

Technoblade sunk himself in so completely that he almost forgot of his promise he made to George all those weeks ago.

A favor.

\---

Another day of hopeless training for a bunch of practically useless kids. They were getting better, improving in the tiniest ways, but it was so agonizingly slow that often times Technoblade settled to watching on the sidelines and giving lazy pointers.

Tommy often questioned this lack of motivation with Wilbur, but Wilbur often dismissed the claims.

Wilbur knew that explaining to Tommy that Techno actually had no passion for their cause other than an obligation to Wilbur would only make the matter worse.

And so continued another day of the sun beating down relentlessly on the L’Manburg crew.

Tension had been brewing lately between L’Manburg and the outside.

Wilbur had declared himself de facto president, and many were finally bringing up their concerns.

As usual, Tommy had decided to stick his head somewhere he didn’t belong and speak on Wilbur’s behalf, so currently the threat of a possible scuffle or battle was on the horizon.

Sapnap had once again dangled the presence of the discs currently in Dream’s position over Tommy’s head, so, now sporting a fresh black eye, Tommy had decided to go to the only person he knew with the weaponry and the capacity to take down the dreaded Dream Team.

Techno sighed, rolled his eyes, but complied with giving Tommy pointers.

So here they were, Tommy bordering on the definition of exhaustion but persisting in that raw stubbornness that often inhabited his psyche.

Wilbur, for some reason that Technoblade could never identify, always insisted in protecting his younger brother to a fault.

Even when Tommy inevitably stepped over the line, as he so often did, Wilbur would rather go to war than let Tommy fend for himself.

“Tommy, what did I tell you about your bow stance,” Technoblade called off to the side as Tommy let loose another arrow, widely missing the target ahead of him. “This is how you lost your second life.”

He saw Tommy mutter to himself, but reluctantly holding himself taller, straighter, and when he drew back his bow his arms were more pointed.

This time as he released the arrow from it’s hold, it actually hit the target.

Tommy let out a woop of victory, looking back at Techno for confirmation, but Techno didn’t give him the satisfaction.

Techno pushed himself off from the tree he was leaning on.

“Keep trying, and don’t stop till you can consistently hit the bullseye. Got it?” He called, and watched as Tommy’s face faded from one of satisfaction to annoyance.

He grumbled, but Techno could honestly care less of his reaction after that as he took his attention to the others.

As usual, Wilbur had resigned himself to the caravan, working on his next big scheme.

The others were casually fishing off to the side, taking a break from their training.

Watching Tubbo and Fundy fish, Technoblade was almost inclined to join them.

If not for the shift in the air, that unexplainable feeling that occurred whenever Technoblade felt something off.

He whipped his head around, scanning his surroundings.

He found what he was looking for.

Dream, atop the wall, staring down at L’Manburg below.

The fucker was smoking a cigarrette, no doubt eyeing up the potential competition.

Techno’s skin prickled.

He hadn’t seen Dream in weeks, and instead of another explosive altercation Dream looked like he didn’t have a care in the world.

_Maybe that would be better...for him not to give a shit._

That’s what he tried to do originally.

How well that worked out for him.

Technoblade opened a chest next to the caravan and took out a fishing rod, sitting down next to Fundy.

Fundy looked up, flashing Techno a surprised smile as Techno lazily cast out his rod.

He can’t do any more training now with Dream watching.

And he definitely wasn’t going to send Tubbo and Fundy into a panic by letting them know that Dream was there.

So….he fished.

\---

It wasn’t long till Techno’s small moment of respite was stolen from him.

They all turned as they heard the wall gate mechanism being engaged, the metal clang echoing throughout the clearing.

Technoblade stood, handing his fishing rod to Fundy as he got up.

Dread filled his stomach as he realized who it was.

George.

No doubt coming to repay the favor.

Techno made his way over, waving away the questions before they could erupt from Tubbo and Fundy’s lips.

Techno ignored their eyes as he finally reached George, standing under the shade of an oak tree.

Before Techno could say his first word, George held up his hand.

“How long has Dream been up on the wall, you think?” George lazily asked.

“ ‘Bout an hour now.”

“Any idea why?” George questioned, looking up at Techno’s frame.

“I’ve got my suspicions, but I haven’t exactly gone up there to ask.” Technoblade replied.

“Why’s that? I thought you and him were all close.” George breathed, eyebrow raised.

Techno resisted the urge to tense his shoulders. “Not exactly.”

“Guess that thing you wanted me to lead you to his house for didn’t turn out well.” George determined.

_No, it turned out well. That’s part of the problem._

“What’re you here for?” Techno asked instead, dodging George’s statement.

“I’ve come to cash in my favor.” George answered calmly.

“And what’s that?” Technoblade persisted as he saw Dream shift from his spot on the wall, flicking his hand in a motion that he had tossed his cigarette.

He was looking at them.

“I know that you and Dream have some sort of...sexual..relationship.” George began, his back pressing against the tree as Techno stepped forward.

“Is that so?” Techno purred, spurring George on.

“Y-Yes,” George affirmed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And, to be completely honest with you, I don’t like it.”

Techno couldn’t stop himself as a chuckle bubbled up his throat. “I don’t think you have a say in what either of us do, Gogy.”

George’s cheeks tinged pink at the use of his nickname, but persisted.

“Well, it’s not like Dream and I were a...confirmed thing...but it...I don’t know. I thought he wouldn’t just sleep with someone else.”

“Maybe think that he just wanted something different?” Techno suggested as Dream slowly pulled his legs away from the drop of the wall, getting up to his feet.

“His reasoning doesn’t matter,” George brushed aside, “What matters is that he did it. With you. Multiple times.”

“Just twice.” Techno breathed, his tone careful to convey nothing as he tore his eyes away from Dream on the wall.

“Doesn’t matter.” George repeated.

“So what’s your plan? And what do you need me for?” Techno questioned, tilting his head to meet George’s eyes.

“I want you to kiss me. In front of him.” George blurted out.

It took a couple seconds for the words to sink fully into Technoblade’s skin.

“What?” Techno asked, trying desperately now to keep his voice level. “What do you think that will do?”

“Well, the goal is to make him pissed.” George replied without missing a beat.

“...how? Why would he care what either of us do?”

George couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Techno, for someone so smart, you sure are stupid when it comes to relationships.”

“Explain it to me.” Technoblade bit back.

“Well, you’re going to make it look like you come onto me, not the other way around.”

“Am I?”

“You are,” George affirmed, “And when you do that Dream will feel like we are shutting him out. Both of his options gone….he’ll be furious.”

George took off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt before putting them back on again.

“You do realize that if you choose to do this that Dream will target me, right? I’ll have to deal with that?” Techno bit back, anger slowly dripping into his words.

“Nothing you can’t handle.” George breathed.

Techno swore. “So you’re essentially punishing the two of us because you’re what...jealous? I have every right to kick your ass right now.”

“But you won’t.”

“How are you so sure?” Technoblade growled, pressing himself close to the tree, leaning over George.

“Because you’d still have a favor to owe. And, hypothetically, if something were to every happen to Wilbur… you wouldn’t want any debts.” George lilted.  
“Are you...threatening me?” Technoblade slowly responded.

“No, no.” George brushed off. “Just a possibility.”

Technoblade contemplated his predicament.

George’s statement made the choice painfully obvious in his mind: he could either just bite the bullet and do what George wants or have possible danger fall on Wilbur later down the road.

And he didn’t want that.

“Fine. Just...tell me what to do.” Techno finally relented, still painfully aware of Dream’s attention drilling into him.

George smiled, and reached up to brush his hand down Technoblade’s arm.

Techno immediately tensed.

“Follow my lead.” George whispered, his hand finally dipping to grasp Techno’s own, guiding his hand to George’s waist.

“Careful…” Techno whispered, painfully aware of the possibility that all of L’Manburg could see their little exchange.

“Step closer,” George purred, “Between my legs.”

Technoblade did as he requested, his other hand positioning next to George’s head on the tree behind him.

“He’s watching us from the wall.” Technoblade mentioned as George motioned for him to lean down.

“That’s the point.” George replied as he reached up and carefully grabbed Technoblade’s mask.

“No-” Technoblade gasped, “The mask stays on.”

“You can’t kiss me with it on, Techno.” George murmured and pulled it over Techno’s head with a quick swipe.

Technoblade felt bare.

He never took off his mask.

Ever.

The only time he ever did was…

Well the last time he took it off was with Dream.

Then, the euphoria of sex hummed in his mind.

He felt comfortable.

Now, he just felt awful.

Techno heard the soft thunk of his mask hitting the ground as his vision adjusted without the slightly restricted vision.

“Lean down, like you’re about to kiss my neck.” George breathed, his eyes fixed past Techno and on the wall.

Techno dipped his head farther down, his nose brushing against George’s neck.

Technoblade was surprised to discover that he liked the way that he smelled.

Like lavender and vanilla.

In a trance, Techno brushed his lips against George’s skin.

Hearing George’s soft sigh seemed to spur him on as he felt himself press his lips onto George’s small throat.

“Yes, like that…” George murmured.

The uncomfortableness of the absence of his mask was leaving as the slow flame of arousal took its place.

Technoblade couldn’t lie to himself by saying he didn’t like George melting beneath him as he slowly kissed up George’s neck and lower chin, finally pulling back to look at his flustered face.

Some time during his trance George had taken off his sunglasses, tossing them on the ground next to Techno’s mask.

Techno couldn’t resist smiling as he took in George’s dazed look, his cheeks red and his mouth slightly parted.

Technoblade took his hand off of George’s waist and grabbed his chin, his thumb pulling down George’s bottom lip.

“I feel like you’re doing this more than to get back at Dream.” Techno whispered, watching as George’s eyes fluttered at his words.

“Does it matter?” George lazily replied.

“It matters to me.” Techno affirmed.

George hummed at that, basically confirming the unsaid.

Technoblade removed his thumb from George’s lip, leaning in so closely that he could taste George’s breath. “So...are you?”

Instead of giving Technoblade the satisfaction of a verbal response, George said something else.

“Kiss me...kiss me now.”

And Technoblade did.

His lips pressed against George’s, that stirring flame he felt earlier continued to kindle as George persisted farther, opening his mouth to accept Technoblade deeper.

A small whimper was all he needed as the voices urged him for “ _More more more taste feel yes touch more-_ ”

He pushed George fully against the tree, and growled as he felt George’s leg slide up his own.

George’s lips were plump and precious and everything that he imagined in the deepest parts of his mind.

Where Dream was rough and callous, George was soft and vulnerable.

And Technoblade gave into the voices, slowly consuming every part of him.

Technoblade didn’t know how long they were there.

All he heard and felt and tasted was George’s body pressed against his, lips tangled up in a dangerous and heated dance.

Every quiet moan that squeaked out of George spurred Techno on as he devoured him like a predator with his prey.

George trembled under his touch, his breath a ragged state.

Technoblade was only reminded of George’s original goal of revenge when he felt a hand grip his shoulder from behind, yanking him back and separating him from George.

Technoblade saw a streak of green before he felt the impact.

Dream's fist connected with Techno's jaw in a sickening crunch.

Techno stumbled back a half step before regaining his balance.

He reached up, his hand cradling his cheek and jaw as the initial pain of the impact faded, and the dull ache of Dream's knuckle connecting with his teeth remained.

Technoblade slowly looked up and made eye contact with the person behind the blow as the familiar copper taste of blood filled his mouth.

He gathered up saliva in his mouth, spitting onto the ground.

Technoblade heard George step back nervously behind him.

Oh, so now he wanted to act shy and scared, now that Dream had done exactly what he wanted.

Technoblade couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised.

Techno watched as Dream's feet shifted just enough to get into a semblance of a defensive position.

Not like it made a difference.

Like a streak of lightning Technoblade was there, his fist making impact with Dream's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Another blink and Techno reared up, kicking Dream in the chest hard enough that he fell back onto the ground with a large thump.

Techno quickly ran over and straddled him, and before Dream could react, another punch connected with his face.

Dream swore and raised his hand, Techno's fist connecting with his arm instead of his head.

Dream managed to grab hold of Technoblade's waist, and yanked hard enough to one side that it made him briefly loose his balance. It was enough for Dream to scramble away and get to his feet again.

They were both to their feet now, panting and planning their next moves.

Techno spit onto the ground again as blood began to pool in his mouth for a second time.

George, still generally next to the tree, was stationary.

Seems like he was simply standing far enough back to watch the show.

Technoblade glanced over in the direction of the caravan. It seems someone had run inside it to get Wilbur, because he was now marching over in his direction.

Technoblade glared, one look communicating a solid "Don't take one more step."

Wilbur stopped in his tracks.

Techno tried to quell the anger threatening to show on his face as he saw Dream draw his sword.

Technoblade’s hand went to his own sword that was still secured in his hilt.

"Let's talk before I have to hurt you more, Dream." Techno murmured.

Dream scoffed, "What's there to talk about? Right now, I just see a cheater and a slut."

Techno smiled, a small part of him proud that he had made him this angry.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Dream. If I'm a cheater and a slut, what does that make you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Techno felt a soft sarcastic chuckle fill his chest and bubble to the surface, "Recall for me, really quickly, you and George’s relationship before us."

Dream’s mouth froze as he attempted to retort and couldn't find a defense for himself. His head whipped to George behind Technoblade.

"Is this what all that was about? To get back at me?" Dream spat.

Technoblade couldn't see George’s physical reaction to that question, but whatever it was caused Dream to swear, sliding his sword back into his hilt.

Techno saw Wilbur feverishly glance between the three of them, but Technoblade twitched his fingers, signaling that it was fine and for him to return to his crew.

Wilbur reluctantly turned around and went back to console his followers that everything was fine and that there was no reason to panic, despite the tense presence of two of the most powerful people in the server.

Technoblade turned around to face George when he was sure Dream wouldn't attack him from behind, walking back over to him.

"Is that what you wanted?" Technoblade gruffed out as he rubbed his sore jaw.

George snorted. "Yeah, that'll do."

Techno looked back as he heard the crunch of grass and saw Dream's frame stalk over to both of them.

Dream went straight for George, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and leaning in close.

George didn't look fazed by this, his face calm and neutral as Dream bent down to growl in his ear.

Technoblade hated that he couldn't make out what he was saying, but Dream eventually let go of George's shirt.

Then, he turned to Technoblade.

"Both of you need to see me. My base. Nightfall." He growled, his fist clenched.

Technoblade couldn't help himself as excitement began to rise in his veins as he remembered the last time he had been to Dream’s hideout.

He struggled to remain calm as he nodded his head, and Dream stalked away.

Technoblade looked back at George as he let up a pent up breath, and leaned back onto the tree, finally letting loose the anxiety that riddled his body.

"What did he tell you?" Techno asked quietly as he took in George’s shaken state.

George couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Exactly what I wanted him to."

Technoblade grimaced.

They both knew what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Techno meet Dream at his base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Technodream playlist specific to the vibes in this series, give it a listen as you read:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3v6GQqaC67iOH9ecbcZ7G7?si=UYWv8BN8S5S-NrLdh7fH6A
> 
> I'm updating the tags despite the smut not happening in this chapter because it's painfully obvious what it's gonna include at this point. 
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't write more, I planned for this to have 2 chapters instead of 3 but life had other plans with my new job and school. Hope you all can forgive me.

Technoblade knew that Dream was like poison to him.

Dream demolished any clear or coherent thought till all that was left were his animalistic inhibitions.

Dream drained him....slowly leeching any semblance of humanity.

When he was around Dream, the voices got louder, always craving more and more and more.

The only thing remaining after Dream got ahold of him was to be as close as possible and to take as much as possible.

Last time, he had let himself falter.

The softer emotions crept inside his veins and infected him.

Making him believe that he needed Dream.

Dream's soft touches...the semblance of lingering caresses through his hair that he could barely register through the haze of sleep...all of it made Technoblade weak.

And he couldn't afford to be weak.

In their first interaction that night at the party, he was the one in control.

But he made the mistake of giving in to that carnal ambition.

He should have never done it.

But Technoblade had made the choice anyway.

Through the haze of alcohol and cigarette smoke, he let Dream tease him over the edge.

Now he suffered the consequences.....

Oh, and how beautifully he suffered.

\---

When Technoblade attempted to slip out of L’Manburg that night, Wilbur was there at the gate.

Technoblade briefly thought about brushing past him, but Wilbur’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I hope you’re not going where I think you’re going,” Wilbur whispered.

“...and where is that?”

“To Dream,” Wilbur responded, pushing himself off the wall to stand in front of the button that triggered the gate.

Techno secretly cursed himself for leaving so much out in the open for the world to see.

He hated that the world knew just how much of a hold Dream had on him.

The weight of Dream filling his every waking thought was one of the reasons why he attempted to push him away.

To ignore the hold that Dream had over the voices in his mind.

“...and what if I am?” Technoblade murmured, his hand slipping down to grip his sword to claim a sense of calmness.

Wilbur sighed that Techno admitting this was a pain to him, “If you are...I know I can’t stop you.”

“Like you could regardless.” Techno gruffed out.

“But,” Wilbur continued, ignoring that little point, “I can advise you against it.”

“Nothing you can tell me that I don’t already know.” Technoblade admitted.

“Yeah?” Wilbur shot back, and Technoblade barely saw Wilbur’s eyebrow hitch at the question through the moonlight. “Well, glad you’re aware at how potentially harmful your little escapades can be.”

“Don’t worry Wil, this is the last time.” Technoblade whispered, almost like he was saying it to himself also to force the promise into existence.

“I thought that was the goal last time.” Wilbur retorted.

“It was-” Techno argued, biting back roughly. He took a breath before continuing again, “Something has come up this time.”

“Oh. Alright. Like that makes it better.” Wilbur brushed off, combing a hand through his reckless hair. “I was kind of supportive last time because I thought you were just letting off a little steam...but Techno, I’m worried about you.”

Techno actually met his brother’s eyes for the first time in weeks as those words sunk into his skin.

“I know we don’t exactly….talk..about our feelings,” Wilbur persisted as Technoblade let out a grunt in agreement, “But I can tell that it’s become negative for you. Dream...well, he’s Dream. He’s volatile and destructive, and…”

“Everything I’m not?” Techno bit sarcastically.”

“He’s different than you.” Wilbur persisted. “And he’s not what you need.”

“Oh, what do I need, Wil?” Technoblade asked.

“I don’t know…” Wilbur admitted, “But I just know that you don’t need him.”

Technoblade let those words die in the air.

“This ends tonight,” Technoblade repeated again, trying his hardest to push the emotion of finality into his voice.

He felt it in his bones, just as he felt the voices mourn at the revelation.

He pushed past Wilbur, pressing the button and triggering the door mechanism, the sound of clanking metal echoing through the plain.

“I hope it does,” Wilbur whispered, and slowly walked away.

\---

Technoblade found George waiting for him by the birch tree as he steady creeped closer to Dream’s hideout.

“Took you long enough.” George spoke as Technoblade walked within speaking range.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into.” Technoblade responded.

“Oh, I do.” George replied, walking to the mountain face of Dream’s base together.

Technoblade didn’t know how to respond to that, so he settled for silence.

George pressed forward as his fingers ghosted over the button, it blending in with the rock surface. “Speaking of...Techno?”

Techno looked down. “Hm?”

“You liked kissing me, didn’t you?” George asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

Techno’s face hardened. “Is it relevant to what we are doing right now?”

“Possibly. In a way. Maybe.” George answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“...Are you intentionally trying to push my buttons?” Technoblade gruffed.

“Stop answering my question with a question.” George shot back, “It’s okay. You can say you liked it.”

George stepped forward, invading Technoblade’s space.

“I liked it, for the record.” George breathed, angling his face up to Techno.

Technoblade didn’t even give George the satisfaction of meeting his eyes as he surged past him, pressing the button on the rock face.

George grimaced as they both watched the door pull away and the torchlight of Dream’s home illuminated their faces.

Technoblade was the first one to step into the lion’s den, looking for Dream.

He heard the familiar sound of Dream’s boots before he saw him, Dream’s figure slipped out of the darkness of one of the side rooms.

He had his mask off.

Uncomfortableness seeped into Technoblade’s veins.

Their masks were so personal to them- or so he thought.

His mask was always personal to him.

He remembered how desperate Dream was to see underneath it that night at the party, how Dream practically begged to see the real Techno.

What Dream had said that night after Techno had reached up and slowly slid it off still echoed in Techno’s mind on the coldest nights along in his cabin.

_“You’re beautiful.”_

To have Dream so bare- to be able to see every freckle on his face in the torchlight- Technoblade almost hated it.

George on the other hand didn’t even seem to care...or even notice how tense Techno was.

George’s eyes were on Dream, waiting for something.

Dream raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

George brushed by Technoblade and slipped into Dream’s bedroom, not even bothering with a backwards glance.

As the door shut behind George, Techno found his voice.

“You have him well trained.” Technoblade commented, realizing what had just occurred.

“Apparently not…” Dream responded, finally speaking. “If he was well trained, he wouldn’t have pulled that stunt with you today.”

“I had a debt.” Technoblade breathed, trying to find some justification for his actions beyond that.

Techno watched as Dream’s hand clenched before he hid it away in his hoodie.

“Was it all that?” Dream growled.

“What are you talking about?” Techno asked, even though he knew the answer.

He wanted to hear Dream say it.

“It...I saw how you acted...from the wall.”

Technoblade took a deliberate step forward.

“And how did I act?” He practically purred.

Dream glanced at the wall so that Technoblade couldn’t read his eyes.

“I’m not answering that for you.” Dream spit.

Technoblade stepped forward suddenly, grabbing his chin and yanking it back to meet his eyes.

He tsked, a smile forming on his lips, “You forget your place, Dream.”

Fire flashed in Dream’s eyes. “My place?” He growled, attempting to free his face from Technoblade’s grasp.

“Yes,” Technoblade murmured, tightening his fingers on Dream’s chin. “ _I’m_ the one who owns _you_.”

Dream’s face soured as he realized Techno’s words.

“I believe I was the one who left you sore and wanting, if I recall.” Dream glowered, his hand wrapping around Techno’s arm.

Technoblade couldn’t help but laugh as it bubbled up his throat. “You did that because I _let_ you,” Technoblade stepped closer into Dream’s space, his other hand positioning itself on Dream’s waist. Just like he expected, despite Dream’s angry demeanor he did not resist Technoblade’s touch. “Don’t mistake our relationship. Everything we have ever done has happened because I’ve allowed it to happen. I _own_ you.”

Technoblade’s nails dug into Dream’s skin, and a surge of confidence filled him as he saw Dream’s eyes flutter at his words.

As much as the lack of a mask made Technoblade uncomfortable, he gave credit where credit was due.

Having Dream without his mask let Technoblade see every single expression Dream made, and just how much Techno’s words affected him...something that he could never see when Dream had the mask on.

Now that he could see every single time Dream’s cheeks and ears tinged pink, how his eyelashes flittered at his every word….he couldn’t lie to himself on how truly addicting it was to him.

Maybe calling Dream a poison was too much…

A drug was more accurate.

Yes.

A drug.

An insane addiction that consumed his waking thoughts.

A drug he had tried to go cold turkey on but only brought him back with a stronger lust than ever before.

Which led him to right now, with Dream under his thumb, and George waiting patiently in his bedroom for his punishment.

“I own you,” Techno repeated, his thumb swiping across Dream’s cheek, “Ever since I fucked you that night…you’ve been mine.”

Dream couldn’t stop himself as he licked his lips.

“You might have George under your thumb and think you’re tough shit, but don’t ever think you have the control where I’m concerned,” Technoblade growled. “Now...tell me how you think I acted.”

Dream’s cheeks warmed even deeper, and he opened his mouth as he attempted to come up with words that didn’t make his predicament worse.

He couldn’t find any, so Techno spoke for him.

“You think I liked it, didn’t you? Kissing your little slut…” Technoblade growled, watching Dream’s face bauch in confirmation.

“I...I…” Dream attempted to stutter, but Technoblade pressed his thumb against Dream’s lips to silence him.

“I bet you wanted me to do that to you instead, hm? Wanted me to press you up against a tree and kiss you senseless.”

Dream let out a soft sigh, and slowly nodded.

Lust flooded through Techno’s veins.

If only Dream knew how much he did to him.

He could show him.

He could show both of them.

The voices filled his ears, echoing and bouncing off the inside of his head. “ _Show them, teach them, punish them, take take take taketaketaketake-_ ”

“I came here tonight to finish this…” Technoblade breathed into his ear. “We both know this has to end tonight.”

Dream’s face turned into a frown in what Techno could only assume was disappointment, and a spike of….something...shot through him.

Dream looked up into the sockets of his mask.

Technoblade knew what he was asking, and nodded.

Dream reached up and slowly slipped the mask off of Technoblade’s face.

Where with George he felt awkward and uncomfortable, with Dream he felt so unbearably at home that the sorrow of how truthful of his words became much more painful.

“Tonight is the last,” Techno breathed as Dream dropped his mask to the ground with a loud clang before reaching up to softly touch his face, “Tonight...I’ll take everything from you.”

Dream cupped his face as Techno did the same with him.

“And you’ll let me.” Techno murmured.

Dream finally spoke.

.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the support! I decided I was going to work on this instead of the Valentine's Day Schlattbur I had planned, so I hope you guys liked this and are ready for the third chapter and the end of this series!
> 
> Consider leaving a Kudo or commenting to let me know your opinion of this chapter! I read and appreciate every single comment!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at fairest_of_lame, or think about checking out my other works, like my Awesamdude/Dream fic titles "crucify prometheus"!


End file.
